Talk:Types of Currency/@comment-92.238.121.241-20140913182505
i got 5200 kredits. and i spent all on trying to get the katana. but never got it. i spent again 5200 kredits on trying to get the miller ap6 sniper. i got 2 on the last lot of 5 boxes... i now have no kredits. and the prices to get the kredits from there gforce site is taking the piss. 5200 kredits is like what £50 + all wasted to trying to get katana. versis is hackers. and laggers they are the winners..... but hackers dont get kicked. and why. well the winning team get paid more money. and more xp. because there team won. but if the hacker then join the other team the other enemy want the hacker kicked. laggers should be like it was years ago. if you lag in game you cant get kills. spike all over the place and its impossable to play. but now laggers have a massive advantage. on there screen they dont lag. but when we see them they are spiking all over the place and impossable to hit. this game was fun on both co-op and versis. when i first joined. but now. co-op is full of very low rank players with there skills to match. its like playing with a retards that cant walk in a line longer then 2 steps. or versus with out hackers fucking up the game or 1 red bar ping players lagging all over the fucking place thinking there good. there not. its called lag advantage. anyways roll on bf5. black ops 3. cod aw. and far cry 4. hopefulls the hackers and retards stay here. with a very small amount of players. and the makers of the game dont do shit with hackers. on co op . you can always see the names with the best players that got most headshots. knife kills. nade kills. ect. its always the same players. and there is no way they can have the times on HC as little as 4 mins. when you need the tank to go place to place and wait on it. we ll that takes over 5.5 mins. so how the fuck can it be done in under 5 mins. hacks. is the only way. or on tower raid. in 45 mins. well with my clan members getting in the lift every time it said ready. we was in it. and at the chopper at the end we ran and used smokes both sides. 3 players used rpg and the chopper was down before it started to take off. we all ran back got in the lift and it was 48 mins. so how can it be done faster. with hacks. and yes this time hackers dont even have to aim at you to kill you . they run and turn on auto killing. hack. anyways like i said fuck the game its only fun with you have a full team of members you trust or have in your clan.